Wings
by Blackest-Nightmare
Summary: Sabrina? Everafters? What could possibly go wrong! This is the revamped version. please re-read and enjoy :D
1. Wings and Weirdness

**AN: Alright people this is the revamped version. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE re-read this. :)**

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I noticed a peculiar tingling feeling on my shoulder blades. I looked at my back and screamed.

I had WINGS! What had Puck done, I was so going to kill him! I tried to yank them off only to have them STAY ON !

"PUCK! What did you do!" I yelled ,still looking in the mirror. I attempted to fly to the door…It worked! Oh he was so dead!

The door opened while I was flying. On the other side was the shocked face of Daphne. She backed away slowly and said, "S…Stay put I'll…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she ran away…screaming like a mouse. "JAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Uncle Jake ran up the stairs and stepped on my wing, breaking it. He winced at the sound and barely managed to look down. My eyes widened and first my knees then my body crumpled, eyes still open. Yep, I was unconscious. Fan-freaking-tastic.

**JPOV**

" Oh sweet jesus, oh dear god… I think I killed her! Oh good lord, my niece! I think I killed Brina…" Way to go Jake! You've done it again! Yes go ahead freak out.

Right as I finished saying that Puck just happened to waltz back in. Joy, NOW im dead. -_-

"What did you do Jake!" Puck shouted his wings flaring out. "Did you give her magic? Why does she have wings… oh god." im doomed. I am SOOO doomed.

I cant think of a better way of explaining this other than when moth poisoned her she started to slowly turn into an Everafter.

**PPOV**

No, I cant let her die. I love her too much. Way to much for her to get hurt. I will make sure she is ok.

"Jake, Get the Vorpal sword. I'll grab Bri ...uh. Grimm and ill meet you at the car. Make sure the family doesn't know."

I grabbed Brina and headed to the car. 'please let us not be to late' I begged in my mind. I set her lightly down on the seat. I turned her on her stomach so her golden green wings wouldn't get damaged and I held her close.

As soon as we got to Farie, I took her and got her a cocoon. All we had left to do was to wait until she woke up. I hoped it would be soon.

* * *

**YEs its short but its longer than before :D please re-reveiw - yes press the button and reveiw**


	2. Ouchness

**SPOV**

I woke to a pig like snore. Oh boy, were was I and why was I glowing. I opened my eyes I was in the hospital in a…cocoon? I punched a hole in it and fell right on…Puck who then punched me in the nose and proceeded to toss me out a window that was above the freeway. So as you can guess that I ended up back in a hospital bed.

Again I was in a cocoon. This time when I opened it I hopped NEXT to his chair.

"Hey Puck!" he woke with a start. As he saw me he had a shocked look on his face.

"Your alive? I thought I killed you! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" he launched himself at me and have me a hug.

"Ouchness! Your hurting me!" I yelled. He gently released me and led me to the chair.

"Uh.. Puck why are you so nice now? Is this a trick? Were are the others?" I asked panicked.

He looked around and said, "Oh, I guess Jake is in the cafeteria. I think he's still here."

"Really? How long have I been here?" I asked.

" A month and a half." he answered as I looked into his green eyes. My eyes rolled back in my head as I passed out from strong disbelief. The last thing I heard was, "Sabrina?"

I woke up in my room on my bead with a bunch of flowers around me. "What the heck is this? Am I dead? Why am I home? WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I tried to get up but I felt like I was strapped down.

"HELP ME! IM STUCK!" I screamed. I heard running and stumbling as doors slammed and the someone came running.

"Calm down Sabrina! You can get up f you want! Its off now!" Uncle Jake yelled at me annoyed. He ran over and scooped me out from under the covers. A worried puck was not far behind

"What the blazes happened? How long was I out this time?" I looked at Jake and Puck as they both stood there awkwardly.

" well… you.. I.. moth.. Youraneverafter." Jake mumbled. OH MY GOOSE! No I refuse to believe this! I wont accept it!

As I stood there open mouthed Puck decided to make things even worse, "Oh and Sabrina, I have been waiting to tell you this but… I… I love you. I have for a while and I kinda thought I should say it now instead of waiting." puck blushed and looked down at his feet.

" Oh…" that was literally all I could manage due to how entirely shocked I was.

" It's ok if you dot feel the same, it was just nice to finally get that out in the open." Puck looked over and Jake and smiled hesitantly. Jake just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Jake walked out of the room and Puck and I followed. Time to face the family.


End file.
